Miami
by Monkey-Girl-89
Summary: HG moved to Miami to become a homicide detective. 5 years later, HP, an auror, goes to Miami undercover and finds HG. But she doesn't remember anything about him or her past at Hogwarts..Bad Summary I kno, R&R anyways...PLZ


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Plain and simple…

This is a slightly AU fic, but as it progresses you'll begin to understand (I hope).

00000000000000000

Hermione Granger moaned and dropped her head on her desk. She was almost on the brink of having a nervous break down. This particular case her boss had put her on wasn't helping much either. She already had to go over résumé's for a new opening in her department, since the person who was previously there was shot while working under cover, try and help her friend Sally with her wedding arrangements, and now she had to figure out who had killed a teenage boy.

"OK, Hermione Granger," She said to herself, "You can do this. You are one of the best detective's in Miami. A little murder case won't be bad. Remember you've had much worse." Hermione got up from her chair and went to the window, enjoying the view of the beach.

Hermione came to Miami from England shortly after her eighteenth birthday. She wasn't really sure of what to do after she finished school. In fact, she didn't even plan on moving away from her friends and family. But it felt like something was calling her Miami. Hermione chuckled. She knew that no one could be 'calling her'. It was impossible.

Hermione had grown up in a small household. With her dad, mom, and her cat Crookshanks. Her parents were dentists and they wanted Hermione to be a dentist too. But just the thought of drilling a persons tooth made her cringe.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She quickly went over to her desk and picked it up.

"This is Granger," she said.

"Hermione?" It was her boss John, "Have you gotten the names for the people to interview yet?"

"Not yet sir."

"Well, why not? You've had three days."

"I was preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Well, with the case you put me on. Not to mention that I have to help my friend with her wedding, sir."

"Hermione, I didn't hire you to help with your friend's wedding. How hard is it to find me some names for replacements?"

"Sorry, I'll get right on it, sir."

"You better. I need those names by the end of the day."

"Yes sir," Hermione heard a click and the dial tone was soon buzzing in her ear. "Bastard," she muttered to herself.

000000000000000000

"Hey, do you remember when you were under the invisibility cloak, we were up by the shrieking shack and Malfoy caught me by myself?" Ron Weasley asked the blacked hair man he was talking too.

"Ya, I remember. That was awesome." Harry replied. "Third year wasn't it?"

"Yup, then you had to run all the way back to Hogwarts."

"Snape still caught me though. Too bad I didn't have to Hermione to help think of an excuse."

"I did try to help," Ron said laughing, "You probably would have gotten away with it if she was there."

"Probably," Harry said smiling. "Do you ever wonder what she's doing right now?"

"All the time,"

Harry cracked a grin, "You fancied her."

"I did not." He replied blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Alright, so what if I did? She's not here anymore. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I wonder why she never told us where she was going." Harry sighed sadly.

"I don't know. But it's her problem that she doesn't want to keep in touch with us why do we have to keep in touch with her."

"So," Harry said changing the subject. "Did you hear I'm going to Miami as a muggle?"

"No. What for?"

"Apparently, some wizards are saying that Voldemort is in Miami. So the boss is sending me under cover there to check it out."

"You? Under cover? You stick out a mile with that scar!"

"Hey!" Harry cried. "The boss said that I have to wear cover up, how

embarrassing."

"Wait, as in makeup?" Ron asked laughing hysterically.

"…Shut up, Ron,"

"Sorry mate, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening,"

"That soon? No time for a good bye drink at the pub then?"

"Oh there's always time for that," Harry said winking.

"There is…as long as we don't get hammered this time." Ron said, "So, how long are you going for?"

"No idea, I guess until I either catch Voldemort or find out it's a hoax."

"Well make sure YOU keep in touch," Ron said threateningly.

"Don't worry."

Ron grinned and clapped Harry on the back, "So should we go to the pub now?"

"Definitely," Harry replied going over to the coat rack and grabbing two jackets, one his and the other Ron's. He tossed Ron's jacket to him out walked out the door.

00000000000000000

Hermione shifted through Jeff Thomas' resume not impressed. He hadn't put together a good resume at all. His information was all over the place, it was hand written, and he put useless facts like where he grew up and how many brothers he had.

"Definitely not worth an interview,"Hermione muttered, tossing the resume into the trash.

"Ok…Zoë Marshell, lets see what you've got." She picked up Zoë's resume and started reading her cover letter. Hermione was impressed with the overall package. It was neat and organized. When she was done, she decided that Hermione would call Zoë for an interview.

Hermione picked up the next resume and looked at the name, "Matt Johnson…." She opened up the resume and was instantly impressed by it. Smiling she put the file on top of Zoë's.

"Okay Cleo Mati, let's see what you got."

000000000000000

It took Hermione a good two hours before she finished looking through all the résumé's. She decided on five people to call for an interview, Matt Johnson, Zoë Marshell, Sandy Adams, Khandi Larson, and Jason Hopon. Now, all Hermione had to do was give the names to her boss.

Yawning, she turned on her computer and waited for it to load. Tapping her fingernails on her desk, Hermione looked outside her office window for the second time. It was such a beautiful scenery and all Hermione wanted to do was go down to the beach and get a suntan.

Hermione typed in her password and waited for the computer to load again. When it finally did she clicked on the Internet symbol. Hermione logged on her hotmail account and started typing the names for her boss.

0000000000

Well, there's my first chappy hope you guys liked it! After a couple of chapters it'll kind of make sense of what is happening. Please R&R…..PLEASE!!!!


End file.
